Harry Potter and the Galaxy Far, Far Away
by Sabe Arden
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione end up in a strange galaxy with no idea how they got there... Star Wars crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter stuff does not belong to me. Star Wars stuff does not belong to me. Grr. In this story more stuff doesn't belong to me than usual._

_This story is about what happens when three Harry Potter characters end up in the Star Wars world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are a year out of Hogwarts. Takes place during events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (I just had to write the whole name) _

* * *

Chapter 1

"Run!" Harry whispered to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. "Come on, we have to get away from here!" The trio had overheard Draco Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyle about his plots to murder them, and when Harry had spotted Malfoy in a Hogsmeade shop not far from where they were standing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had fled.

"Come on, hurry up, he's after us!" Hermione hissed, looking around for signs of an over-gelled blond head and a cruel smirk.

"He didn't even see us," Ron said. "Why don't we just Apparate somewhere else instead of wasting all this time running?"

"Because," Hermione replied. "He would have heard us Disapparate and then he would know we heard him and he would follow us."

"But he wouldn't even know where we were going."

"He would know that we knew!"

"Would you two _please _stop arguing for once?" Harry snapped. Hermione sighed.

"I left my bag in the Three Broomsticks anyway; we could just go get it and Apparate out of here." Harry and Ron agreed with this plan, so the three of them trudged through the December snow toward the Three Broomsticks.

Just before they arrived, Harry noticed a piece of plywood lying in the snow in front of them. "That's weird," Harry said to himself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ignored it, intending to walk over it to get to the Three Broomsticks. Even more strange was the fact that the rest of the street was deserted except for them. But as soon as they each had one foot on the board, Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, and suddenly the board was whisking them away across the snowy countryside.

"I did hear Malfoy say something about a Portkey," Harry shouted, so he could be heard over the rushing sound of the Portkey.

"Try and Apparate back," Ron suggested. With a small _pop_ all three of them Disapparated. But they didn't end up where they planned.

Harry found himself whirling through time and space. He tried to scream but all he heard was a strange echo. It looked like he was being sucked into a swirling vortex of colors.

Suddenly, the colors disappeared, and Harry fell about five feet onto soft, sandy ground. Ron and Hermione fell next to him, but the Portkey fell right on top of Harry's head. Harry saw stars, and then he fainted.

* * *

The first thing Harry saw when he returned to consciousness was a large figure standing over him, making screechy noises and holding a spear-like weapon above his head. Harry noticed that it had what looked like brown wrappings around its head, strange goggle-like eyes, and horns. It was wearing sandy tan clothing.

"Harry, come on!" Ron said, pulling Harry away. The Sand Person banged its weapon down where Harry had been only moments before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and began to run, to nowhere in particular, across the seemingly endless expanse of desert.

* * *

After the encounter with the Sand Person, the most interesting thing the trio saw for what seemed like hours was the two suns that seemed to make the desert even hotter than usual. In fact, the extra sun and the Sand Person were the only reasons they knew that they weren't in the Sahara Desert. That thought crossed Harry's mind just as he noticed the strange lack of tumbleweed, camels, or any of the things that he thought would accompany deserts.

"Where are we, anyway?" he asked his two heat-dazed friends for no particular reason. The silence told him that neither of them knew.

Suddenly, Harry heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He turned around to see a landspeeder, far behind him and slightly to his left. It was moving towards him fast. He had never seen anything like it before and was too exhausted to wonder what it was.

The landspeeder pulled up beside him. Its passengers were a very strange-looking bunch: an old man, a young man, and two droids.

"You seem lost. Come, I will take you to your destination, wherever that is," said the old man calmly. "Where are you going?"

"We're not going anywhere. I don't know where we are and how we got here," Harry said very hoarsely. Ron and Hermione nodded. The old man looked thoughtful.

In a cantina in the nearby city of Mos Eisley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained their predicament to the old man, who introduced himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan didn't know how they got there, but he did say that they were on a planet called Tatooine. "Tatooine?" Ron said anxiously. "What happened to the planet Earth?"

"Earth?" Obi-Wan said. "I've never heard of such a planet. Is that where you came from?" They all nodded numbly. "It's possible that you might be in a completely different galaxy, all though how you may have gotten here is a mystery."

"A different galaxy," Ron muttered. "Great. We're never going to get out of this."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter stuff doesn't belong to me, Star Wars stuff doesn't belong tome, blah blah blah etc. etc. etc._

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a table with Luke Skywalker. Harry was telling Luke about the wizarding world. Luke seemed fascinated by the prospect of magic. Harry also liked what Luke and Obi-Wan told him of the Jedi. They were once the protectors of the galaxy, the guardians of justice, the knights of the old republic. Hermione once told Harry that he had a "saving-people-thing", therefore it made perfect sense that what he heard about the Jedi would appeal to him. Luke didn't know much about the Jedi, but he knew that Obi-Wan was one, and possibly one of the last Jedi left. Luke also knew that being a Jedi was centered around the Force, a sort of energy field that bound all living things. Luke was just telling Harry what little he knew about the Force when Obi-Wan showed up, with a very large, furry being that made Harry think of a walking carpet.

"This is Chewbacca; he's first mate on a ship that can get us to Alderaan," Obi-Wan said.

"You're leaving?" Harry interrupted. Obi-Wan and Luke were the few people on this strange planet that seemed to like Harry, Ron and Hermione; without them the three wizards would be completely lost until they could get back to Earth.

As if answering Harry's thoughts, Obi-Wan then asked them, "Why don't you three come with us?"

"You want us to come with you?" Ron repeated. They knew nothing about _anything _in this galaxy, and they certainly could not help out with important missions or anything like that.

Obi-Wan clearly did not agree with what Ron was thinking. "I sense you have done great things on your distant planet. You could help us."

Harry could not resist such a compliment. "Okay," he agreed. "We'll come with you."

"Good. Chewbacca must introduce us to the ship's captain. Wait here." And with that he left the trio alone in the scary cantina.

* * *

"Ron, I don't like this place," Hermione hissed. She looked around at the cantina's patrons. There were many different species hanging out around the cantina, and most of them did not look very friendly. In fact, one man standing over by the bar made Chewbacca seem cute and cuddly.

"I don't like it either," Ron replied. "There are creepy aliens in here. That guy looks like a giant fly." He suddenly looked worried. "Do you think there are any giant spiders?"

Harry almost laughed. "I'm sure there aren't any giant spiders." They were quiet for a moment.

"Why do you think magic doesn't work here?" Ron asked after a while. As usual, Hermione answered the question immediately.

"Remember what Luke said about the Force? Well, that's probably why. In this galaxy, they have the Force instead of the magic we have."

"Meaning?"

"Here, magic doesn't exist," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"What!"

"Ron, in this galaxy, we don't need magic, there's only the Force. If we can use magic in our galaxy, then it's likely that here we can use the Force, since the two are closely related."

"Hermione, would it kill you to talk like a normal human being for once?" Ron said sarcastically. But, deep down, he knew she was right.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe that chapter was kind of short and boring, but I needed to explain some stuff. Like why they couldn't use magic. I don't mean to be annoying or anything, but PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Any KotOR players out there might have noticed the little reference I made at the beginning of the chapter. I just couldn't help it! I happened to be thinking about the game at the time and thought it would be kind of funny there to anyone who got it. _

_Now I will respond to a review I got: Danni Rand, thank you for the tips. I finally updated it! Ha! Now you need to update your story..._

_Sabe Arden, signing off._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I finally updated! It's not a very long chapter but at least it's something._

* * *

Before they knew it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being whisked away to board the Millennium Falcon, their passage to Alderaan. They didn't even know what or where Alderaan was, except that it was a planet. Hermione felt uneasy as the group entered the hangar. She soon recognized the source of this uneasiness as they were greeted by a scruffy-looking man who had several weapons in his belt. Hermione could tell that he was some sort of scoundrel or smuggler.

"I'm Han Solo," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry. This is Ron and this is Hermione," Harry said. Ron said hi but Hermione just looked at him suspiciously.

"What a pile of junk!" Luke said, upon seeing the Millennium Falcon.

"_I_ don't think it looks like a pile of junk," Ron said admiringly.

"Thanks for the compliment, kid, but you don't look like you've ever even _seen _a ship before. Anyway, I've made a couple of special modifications myself. It's the fastest ship out there."

Luke looked wary but didn't complain.

On the Millennium Falcon, the magical trio was strapping themselves in for takeoff. They were all very nervous, as they hadn't been into space before, let alone hyperspace. Actually, they were so uninformed about anything to do with space travel that they had no idea they were going into hyperspace to get to Alderaan.

Soon the ship was rising up off the dock, and as it ascended it rocked back and forth to avoid blaster fire from nearby Storm Troopers.

"Ummm…is that supposed to happen?" Ron asked nervously. He looked rather green.

Obi-Wan answered him. "Storm Troopers are firing at the ship."

The Millennium Falcon sped up for a while and then stilled as it left Tatooine's atmosphere. _Whoa, I'm in space! I wonder what it's like to look down on a planet…_

"I'm going to go look at the view," he said undoing his seat belt and standing up.

"Good idea," said Hermione, following him into the cockpit.

"Uhhh…Hermione?" Ron called after her. She did not answer, so Ron reluctantly followed her.

"Shouldn't you tell them that we're about to go into hyperspace?" Luke asked Obi-Wan once Ron had left.

"Han will tell them," Obi-Wan replied. "And if he doesn't, I'm sure it will amuse him quite a bit to see their reactions."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared out of the cockpit window at the view into space. They could see thousands of stars spread out in front of them and the yellowish round surface of Tatooine below them. They didn't even notice when Chewbacca growled and pushed some buttons.

"Hold on," said Han, fiddling with the controls of the ship. The stars seemed to stretch out in front of them, and Harry felt a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach before the Millennium Falcon shot off faster than the speed of light.

Hermione barely managed to hold on to the wall as the jolt rocked the ship; Harry and Ron, however, screamed like little girls and clutched each other. Ron lost his balance and toppled over onto Harry.

"Geroff me!" Harry said in a muffled voice. Ron obliged and Harry stood up, rubbing his aching head. Hermione gave them a withering look, and Han and Chewbacca were laughing. (Harry had to admit, Chewbacca's barking laugh sounded very strange.) "You guys must not get out much," Han said once he had stopped laughing. "Maybe I should have told you to sit down…"

* * *

_Okay. So that's it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really makes me happy to read them. So make sure you review this chapter! _

_Oh, and before I forget, credit for the Harry-and-Ron-screaming-like-little-girls part goes to Danni Rand, it was her idea. So if you think it's funny, tell her about it. And also, if you think they were totally going out of character, it's not my fault!_

_-Sabe Arden_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters or anything, those belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas. Also,the first two sectiony-things were written by Danni Rand, so credit for those go to her. She also beta'd this chapter. (although it's been so long that I doubt I changed anything)_

* * *

He stood in the graveyard, searching with his eyes. The white-hat trio was nowhere to be seen. He growled, frustrated. "Where could they be!" he muttered.

"The Portkey isn't here!" Crabbe noticed.

"I _saw _that you idiot! Do you think I'm blind?" Malfoy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Crabbe and Goyle were so thick… "You two, go back to headquarters…"

They obediently left, leaving him alone. He then began thinking of how they could have disappeared.

He had seen them disappear with the Portkey. He was sure that he had set it to bring them here, so that left one possibility. They must have Apparated while the Portkey was dragging them here.

_I must not incur my father's wrath, _he thought. _I need to find them. How can I… I know! I'll set a Portkey, and travel through iot. I'll then Apparate out of it. Then, I may be able to locate them… _

With that, he set to work. He charmed a piece of granite which had broken off of a gravestone. He took the Portkey in hand, and felt the familiar feeling of something pulling him from behind his navel. As his surroundings began changing, he attempted Apparating back. It didn't work.

Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had, Draco's body was torn through time and space. When he tried to yell, there was only a faint echo.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it ended. He dropped onto the dirty ground, granite chunk still in hand. He looked around at his surroundings.

It was a huge city. Skyscrapers everywhere he looked, bright lights, and signs advertising things he'd never heard of in some strange alphabet he couldn't comprehend. Strange vehicles zoomed past him in all directions, floating on air.

He blinked. He blinked again. It wasn't going away. He pinched himself, since he _must _have been knocked out after Apparating out of the Portkey. He didn't wake up. He whirled around in a full circle, taking in his surroundings once more. "Where _am_ I?"

* * *

Darth Pyres opened his yellow eyes. While meditating, he had sensed the sudden appearance of a presence strong in the Force. He rose out of the meditation pose, his shoulder-length black hair whipping around his face. He pulled on his cloak, which had part of the left sleeve cut off. This helped display the severe burn he had received in a duel with a Jedi Master, whom he had slain.

He clipped his blood-red staff to his belt, and strode out of his room. He had a Force-adept to locate.

* * *

The more Harry, Ron, and Hermione say of Luke's Jedi training, the more they wanted to be trained themselves. The loss of their magic upon entering this galaxy left them feeling helpless, and learning to use the Force would help them feel less empty. So, Harry decided to ask Obi-Wan if they could join in on Luke's training.

Obi-Wan agreed, and he began to teach them about the Force. It was very easy for them, since they had already studied magic, but the hard part was making and learning to use a lightsaber. Most of the parts they had to find around the Millennium Falcon.

Ron and Hermione were checking the cargo hold for any spare parts when Han, to their dismay, came tramping in yelling, "Hey! What are you doing! Leave my ship alone!"

"Sorry!" Ron said as they quickly retreated to a different part of the ship. "Won't happen again!"

Once they were away from Han and Chewbacca, Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder and groaned.

"I just want to go home. It's so strange and awkward being here, not knowing what to do all the time."

"I know," Ron said soothingly. "Don't worry, we'll find a way home somehow."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione sighed. "For now, we should just focus on making these lightsabers."

Once they had found all the right parts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione charged their lightsabers, which greatly annoyed Han Solo. He accused them of "first stealing parts from my ship, and now wasting the power". Once they had managed to get everything in order, they returned back to Obi-Wan for their crystals.

"Here is my crystal bag," the wise old Jedi Master said. "And no, the bag is not made of crystal," he said, since he sensed that Ron was about to make a joke. Ron frowned.

"Er… how do we know which crystals to use?" Ron asked.

"Use the Force," Obi-Wan replied mistily. "One crystal for color and two for properties of the saber."

Obi-Wan left, and the trio carefully deposited the entire contents of the bag onto the table, and sat down with their newly constructed lightsaber handles.

Harry reached out with the Force. He could sense it in some of the crystals, although most were just sparkly pieces of rock. He then selected the three crystals that were emitting promising Force vibrations, one for color and to for properties. Ron and Hermione did likewise. They spent a number of hours trying to assemble their crystals, until they were finally done.

Harry pushed the little red button on the side of the handle, and a thick viridian beam extended. He swung it around a little, and accidentaly cut a largehole into a nearby metal object that Harry couldn't identify. He hoped Han wouldn't notice.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, extending his own saber, which was cyan-colored and slightly longer than Harry's. He twirled it around aswell, and it moved very quickly. Hermione examined her own lightsaber, yellow and very lightweight. It was kind of a strange feeling, holding it,becausesince the beamwas basically weightless, it felt as if the lightsaber was improperlybalanced.It glowed very brightly in the dimly lit room, illuminating her face with a slightly yellow cast. She spoke softly, mostly to herself.

"I guess we don't need _Lumos_ anymore… or _Diffindo…_ not that we could do those here anyway…"

* * *

_Like it? It was a little rushed, and I don't think I got all of the lightsaber details correct. What can I say? I know a lot more about the Harry Potter universe than the Star Wars one. Feedback is welcome, please review! More than two words would be nice, as well. :)_

_Sabe Arden_


End file.
